The consumer market for wireless communication terminals continues to demand increased functionality in a smaller and aesthetically pleasing housing, and with an intuitive and easy to use operator interface. Communication terminals that provide voice and data communications along with games have become commonplace. Voice communication is usually facilitated by providing a large speaker near a top of the terminal that can be placed near an operator's ear, and a microphone near a bottom of the terminal to sense the operator's voice. A rectangular screen is usually provided below the speaker, and a keypad is provided between the screen and the microphone.
Keypads on communication terminals are generally configured to be operated with a single hand, otherwise if two hands are used the screen may not be viewable. Such keypads may not provide an intuitive or easy to use interface when used as an interface for playing games. Instead, gaming interfaces are generally configured with depressable buttons that are separated by a sufficient distance to facilitate two-handed use. Providing an intuitive and easy to use gaming interface on a communication terminal can be complicated by the need to also support and facilitate voice and data communication with a large speaker, keypad, microphone and screen all within the same housing.